


I Made This For You.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [40]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Away Games, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Fluffy, Homemade Gift, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I made this for you."





	I Made This For You.

**40\. “I made this for you.”**

* * *

"Chad."

Chad Danforth stopped his conversation with Troy and Gabriella to find his boyfriend standing off to the side with him, a bag in his arms. Gabriella gave a wave at her newly founded friend and Troy gave his famous head gesture which Ryan returned.

"Hey baby. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Chad told Troy and Gabriella as he moved closer to give his boyfriend his full attention. Ryan Evans blushed shoving the red bag directly into arms not bothering to make eye contact. He glanced around the hallway nervously letting his eyes follow the few people lingering around before he turned back to Chad with nervous eyes.

"I made this for you." Ryan whispered.

"What's is?" Chad asked as he looked inside the bag.

"You never take a scarf with you when you go on the away games so I made you one." Ryan stated evenly despite the nervous bubbling up in his gut. Chad smiled as he pulled at the long scarf which were the Wildcats colors, and had his jersey number sewed on it.

"I love it babe." Chad stated as he wrapped the thing around his neck despite Ryan's whines of the colors clashing with his current outfit but Chad saw the fond smile on his pretty pink lips.

"Good because I'm never making anything else for you again. I poked my fingers to many times for it to be necessary." Ryan whined into Chad's chest.


End file.
